1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology, and more particularly, to a display device and a backlight module.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditional display panels are not transparent. That is, light rays cannot go through the display panel.
For example, LCD (liquid crystal display) backlight modules have first backlight plates disposed, which are not transparent.
Further, OLED (organic light emitting diode) displays includes second backlight plates at their back sides, which are also not transparent.
Therefore, a viewer cannot see an object or a scene behind the display panel through the display panel.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme for solving above technical problems.